


Dusty Book Covers (Larry)

by SugaDaddy97



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, F/M, Feminine Louis, Feminization, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Harry is a hippy, Larry is totally a thing, Light Dom/sub, Louis and Zayn are friends with benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Louis, Top Harry, harry is a man whore, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaDaddy97/pseuds/SugaDaddy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to awkward moments, Louis Tomlinson was what you would call an expert. Whether it was falling flat on his arse in front of a group of attractive guys (he had no qualms about coming out of the closet; Louis loved dick too much to care about other people’s prejudices) or wandering into the wrong lecture hall and waiting for half an hour before realising that he had no idea what Transnational Crime was and making a sharp exit. But the icing on the top of Louis’ catastrophic cake of awkward moments was the day that he met the boy with the curly hair and flower crowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Library Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A university (college if you're American) AU where Louis is loud and often walks into awkward situations, and Harry is a flamboyant hippy student who seems to keep bumping into Louis.

When it came to awkward moments, Louis Tomlinson was what you would call an expert. Whether it was falling flat on his arse in front of a group of attractive guys (he had no qualms about coming out of the closet; Louis loved dick too much to care about other people’s prejudices) or wandering into the wrong lecture hall and waiting for half an hour before realising that he had no idea what Transnational Crime was and making a sharp exit. But the icing on the top of Louis’ catastrophic cake of awkward moments was the day that he met the boy with the curly hair and flower crowns.

 

 

It all started on what Louis could only describe as the worst day of his university life so far. His morning consisted of waking up and falling out of the bed; having an ice cold shower thanks to his vain and useless roommate using all of the hot water (he’d mentally reminded himself to buy superglue to mix into Zayn’s beloved hair wax) and then making his way to the lecture hall with bleary eyes and mismatched socks. It was days like this that made Louis wish his second year away; the promise of a work placement in the third year of his primary education course becoming more and more appealing compared to the dull voices of his lecturers all blurring into one with each passing day. Working with kids was one thing, but learning about working with them? It was one of the most monotonous and draining things Louis had ever experienced, and by the time Louis had woken up enough to realise that he hadn’t bought the book he needed for the next module he was studying he was already being lulled back to sleep by the dull tone of his Professor’s voice.

As his final seminar rolled around, Louis managed to rouse himself enough to traipse over to the campus library, his disastrous day made even gloomier with the lurking worry of not finding a textbook in time, failing the course, being disowned by his family and then living out of a cardboard box for the rest of his miserable life – and no, Louis wasn’t a drama queen, he was merely thinking of the worst case scenario. Wrinkling his nose as he walked through the doors of the ancient building, it was almost as if Louis had walked into the room with a neon flashing sign above his head, reading “LOOK AT ME, I’M AN UNORGANISED FAILURE!!”, as everyone who was previously sat with their nose in a book looked up to stare at him with judgemental eyes. Keeping his own baby blue eyes cast down at the floor, Louis shuffled towards the Education Studies section of the library, grateful for the fact that it was at the back of the building where he could hide his not-so-inner turmoil from the other students who were obviously more well organised and up to speed than he was. At least, that’s what Louis was banking on, until he heard shuffling and groaning from the section he was hoping to hide in. Peeking around the corner and holding his breath, Louis saw something he didn’t think he’d ever unsee: the head English lecturer, Professor Flack, on her knees in front of a tall, curly haired guy who Louis recognised as a Fine Arts student in his year.

 

From the angle Louis was stood – being nosy – Louis could see the boy warts and all, and he couldn’t help the tightening in his jeans. As a gay student who had admittedly had more than a few drunken hook ups, Louis could safely say that he’d seen a lot of dick’s in his time at Doncaster University, but _none_ of them were ever as nice… As _pretty_ as the one he saw Professor Flack trying to work to full hardness in the back of the dusty library that day. The boy was very well endowed (Louis would have guessed that by the size of the shovels the boy called hands) before he’d even reached semi-hardness; in fact, he wasn’t hard at all – something which would explain the frustrated, borderline angry groans coming from the disgruntled English professor.

“For God sake, Harry!” _Harry_ , so that was this pretty boy’s name. Louis watched with bated breath as Professor Flack rose to her feet, brushing off the knees of her slacks as Harry tucked himself back into his boxers. _Now that’s a damn shame_ , Louis thought with a disappointed frown, _I wouldn’t have minded getting my mouth around that_. “What’s the point of us doing this if you can’t even get it up?!”

The tension in the air was tangible as a crimson flush worked its way up Harry’s neck and settled on his cheeks, the younger boy ducking his head and hiding behind his chocolate curls.

“Caroline, I’m sorry, y-you know this isn’t normal for me-”

“Do I though?” Professor Flack snapped, narrowing her eyes, “We’ve had this arrangement for over six months now, Harry, and we’ve actually fucked how many times?” She rolled her eyes when Harry responded with an unintelligible mumble. “ _Twice_. You, Harry Styles, have been inside me twice, and both times we were completely off our faces on that hippy shit you got from your friend!”

“Caroline-” Louis felt sorry for the boy when he heard the tell-tale wobble in his voice.

“ _No, Harry!_ ” Professor Flack’s indignant shriek make Louis’ ears ring, “I came to you because you’re hot and willing, but it’s almost as if you aren’t turned on by me! It’s got to be me, right?” Louis could feel the tension rolling off of the pair in waves. “I mean; it’s not like you’re _gay_.”

“Professor Flack, I think you should go back to your office now.” Louis started at the sudden grit and raw _power_ in Harry’s voice, his ‘little problem’ becoming even worse. “Because if not, I’ll go straight to the Dean and inform him of the fact that a member of his staff has been unsuccessfully attempting to abuse her position of power with terrible seduction techniques… I say terrible because you’re about as seductive as a chipmunk.”

 

Louis barely had time to duck out of the way before Professor Flack ran past him in tears, a low chuckle leaving Harry’s lips as the library door slammed shut behind her. He chose to tiptoe around the corner then, creeping along the bookshelf until he could grab the book he’d been looking for… But what he didn’t bet on was his clumsiness leading to him falling over his own feet and right into a solid wall of Harry Styles.

“God damnit!”

“I… I err…” The confident Harry that Louis had seen was gone, replaced by a softly spoken lamb. “Are you okay?”

“Oh I’m fabulous!” Louis snorted, flipping his caramel fringe out of his face and stepping away from Harry, textbook clutched tightly to his chest. “I mean I was trying to be quite after that bloody drama, but here I am, making myself look like the world’s biggest idiot!”

“W-What do you mean by drama?” Louis internally slapped himself for letting his eavesdropping habits slip, hiding it with a raised eyebrow when Harry plucked a simple baby blue flower crown from his satchel and placed it atop his curls: the curls Louis wanted to grab hold of and yank as Harry buried his face between his-

Louis shook his head to dispel the thoughts and forcefully willed away his erection as he smirked at Harry. “I saw you and Professor Flack just now.”

“I err… I don’t know what you think you saw, but…” Harry bit his plump bottom lip and shoved his hands into his pocket. _He needs to stop biting that lip,_ Louis thought lustfully, _otherwise we’re both going to have a big problem._

“I…” Louis found himself flustered, sinful thoughts of Harry Styles on his knees as Louis yanked on his hair flooding his brain and clouding his mind, “ _Youhaveareallyprettycock.”_ And suddenly everything became ten times more awkward than it could have been.

“I-I’m not gay.” Harry spluttered.

“Did I say you were? _No_ , I didn’t! I’m not even gay!” Louis forced out a loud bark of laughter as he tried – and failed – to recover a shred of normalcy from the situation. “I just happen to enjoy complimenting people’s penises! And you, Mr Styles, have the pretty penis in all the land! Remind me to give you the medal for that… But I’ve got somewhere to be, tests to study for so _bye_!!!”

And with that, Louis was gone, his book left forgotten as the floor as he ran all the way back to his dorm room with his tail between his legs and a tent in his jeans.


	2. Introducing Harry Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we discover a new side of Harry Styles.

Nearly everyone in their second year at Doncaster University knew the name Harry Styles. Soft spoken hippy who wore flamboyant shirts, flower crowns and practically skipped around campus without a care in the world. Harry Styles was the campest straight man on campus, and everyone knew it. But those soft curls, kind eyes and quiet words were hiding something; something Harry kept tucked away from all the other students. Which was why he was so flustered and shocked when he found out that someone had seen him with Caroline in the library. He was kicking himself for letting himself be so reckless, for letting his exhibitionist kink allow his true nature to nearly be revealed; but even the rush of adrenalin which came at the thought of being seen in the public building wasn’t enough to get Harry worked up to Caroline’s satisfaction, and he couldn’t tell what annoyed him more.

At the back of his mind, Harry always knew that things would never work out with Caroline, and maybe that was why he always insisted on getting high on his friend’s new legal before they had sex. It wasn’t that she wasn’t attractive, because Harry could really appreciate an attractive woman, it was just that… She treated Harry like a child just because he was a student, and that wasn’t something Harry could ever find attractive. Harry craved an equal; someone who would give as much as take, not someone like Caroline who would take and take and take all whilst attempting to degrade and patronise Harry as she did it.

Caroline, Harry had realised, was not his type at all. She had wanted him to bend over backwards for her, whereas Harry was more partial to bending someone over; hearing their desperation and neediness as he took his sweet time with them. He preferred to drag everything out until his partner was writhing, and only then would he flip them over, brush their sweat soaked, caramel fringe from their baby blue eyes and-

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, startling himself for the third evening in a row as thoughts of the stranger he’d met in the library swept through his mind. Harry had never seen the boy before, he knew that for a fact, because if he’d seen that small frame littered with tattoo doodles he definitely wouldn’t forget it.

Harry put his fascination with this stranger down to his incredibly feminine features: the wide eyes framed with thick lashes, the womanly curve of his hips and that plump, sinful ass that Harry couldn’t help but stare at as he walked away. Hell, if it wasn’t for the stubble and nervous bobbing of his Adam's apple, he could easily have been mistaken for a girl with an athletic build, and – given the right circumstances – Harry wouldn’t mind seeing what this feminine boy could do. He wasn’t gay, despite what Caroline might have said about him, he was just intrigued as to how someone so masculine could be so _pretty_.

 

He picked up the book on child education that he’d taken out from the library and smirked as he ran his fingers over the worn out cover. So the pretty boy clearly did an education degree of some sort; Harry distinctly remembered that his friend Niall was a third year tutor for second year students and made a mental note to call the Irishman later that day and ask if he knew who Harry was looking for.

Harry Styles wasn’t gay. He was just determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! I really liked revealing this side of Harry, so I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> All comments and kudos are gratefully received :3  
> I know this is quite short, it was more so a filler before the next Louis based chapter, I just thought a little insight into the world of Harry would be really fun to write :D


	3. An Evening of Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry and Louis meet for a second time, resulting in a night one of them would never forget.

The next time Louis encountered Harry, he wouldn’t remember it. It was a Saturday night, and a third year biology student had thrown a small get together; a get together being Louis and about 6 other guys all getting high and having a few too many beers to be considered a good idea. All in all, Louis was high and pissed out of his mind, giggling like a child and sporting a sizeable bulge in his joggers.  
“Damn weed,” He groaned, trudging up the stairs towards his dorm room, “Causing more problems than a gay porn ad’” Not that Louis would ever openly admit to having Pornhub bookmarked on his laptop, but sometimes being single and lonely could only ever really result in a sad wank before grabbing some ice cream and binge watching pointless documentaries on Netflix. It was days like those that Louis was grateful to have a roommate like Zayn; the boy was practically a god with flawless skin, razor sharp cheekbones and a sexual bi-curiosity that fuelled Louis’ drunken nights out. On the frequent occasions that Zayn was single, Louis was more than happy to be his gay guinea pig, especially seeing as Zayn was _thoroughly_ enthusiastic about experimenting.  
The night that Louis saw Harry again was the night that marked two weeks since Zayn had been dumped by his model ex-girlfriend, and it was safe to say that the Bradford boy was an unhealthy mixture of lonely and sexually frustrated – the exact same as Louis, who had grown increasingly tense and agitated since what he had dubbed “The Great Library Embarrassment”. A rushed text from Zayn simply reading ‘ _I’ll be ready for you when you get home ;)_ ’ was enough to get Louis in a tizz, scrambling away from the circle his friends had formed on the floor and practically sprinting back to his accommodation block, the world spinning around him as the fresh air went straight to his head. People’s voices and features blurred into unintelligible smudges and slurs as Louis ran (staggered with very little finesse) up the stairs two at a time and barged into their room without knocking.

 

“Zayn,” He groaned, a tugging sensation in his gut causing him to sink down onto the empty bed as he listened to the shower shut off, Zayn whistling to himself as he stepped out of the cubicle. The lights were off, the only things keeping Louis from being completely without sight were the few lavender scented candles casting a warm glow across the room. “Fucking _hurry_.”  
The bathroom light flicked off and the door creaked open, Zayn’s shadowy figure emerging far too slowly for Louis’ liking. He jumped to his feet (ignoring the way his head spun) and grabbed him by the wrist, pushing him onto the bed and unceremoniously whipping the younger boy’s towel off in the process.

  
“What are you-”

  
“Shhhh…” He placed an index finger against Zayn’s lips and giggled as he felt how soft and plump they were. Usually his roommate’s lips were chapped and bitten because of anxiety, so it seemed that he had listened to Louis’ near constant nagging about lip balm. “I don’t want you to do anything other than moan… I’m gonna suck you off because I’ve had a permanent boner since seeing that Harry guy in the library, and getting you off will get me off.”

  
“But-” Louis growled and ground his hips against Zayn’s, cutting his friend off by coaxing a moan from his unusually soft lips.

  
“Didn’t I just tell you to be quiet?” He kissed his way down Zayn’s chest, “I like your new tattoos! Why didn’t you tell me you got new ones?” Running his tongue over the butterfly that adorned Zayn’s stomach and sucking marks into both wings, Louis continued his descent towards his roommates not-so-little problem. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter... Just enjoy this because I’m definitely not going to remember.”

  
Long fingers laced their way into Louis’ hair and tugged lightly, and he preened at the touch, pushing his head into the touch. He dug his thumbs into Zayn’s hips and revelled in the breathy moan that his action prompted, his own aching hard on leaking in his sweats and no doubt leaving a tell-tale spot on his crotch. Finally – oh finally, it was almost as is Louis had been teasing _himself_ – he reached the jackpot and Louis felt a twist of arousal assault his stomach as he gazed lustfully at Zayn’s cock.  
“ _Fuck me_ ,” He breathed, biting his lip. “Did your cock somehow get _pretty_ since we last fucked? Because I definitely don’t remember wanting to create a shrine to its loveliness two months ago.”

A low chuckle came from Zayn as Louis giggled, the light sound bubbling from his lips without a second thought, the rumbling laugh cut off with a gasp as Louis flicked his tongue over the tip of his dick, lapping up the precome that had collected there. He could almost feel the sexual tension rolling off of his partner in waves and knew that he was in for a good night.

 

  
***

 

  
Harry’s head was spinning as he was pinned to the bed by library boy. Being held down and sucked off by the most beautiful guy he’d ever seen wasn’t typically a part of his nightly routine, in fact, his plan had been to get high on Niall’s new legal, shower and then tossing off to some less-than-tasteful lesbian porn. Harry didn’t proclaim to be the classiest of students, nor did he proclaim to be a sex expert, but he was pretty sure that a clearly intoxicated library boy pushing him onto the bed and insisting on blowing him was hands down the best sexual experience of his life.  
As the boy’s tongue swiped over the slit, Harry canted his hips up and groaned, yanking on his caramel hair and groaning. The boy’s forehead rested delicately on Harry’s upper thigh, and he took it as a sign to release his iron grip and give him some space to take his length in his own time. But after a while, small huffs of breath on Harry’s thigh caused him to look down with a furrowed brow, only to find library boy passed out before he could even finish what he’s started. At first, an unexpected wave of fondness hit Harry like a train as he bit his lip and watched the library boy, whose eyes fluttered as he settled into a dream; the fondness soon wearing off when an almighty snore left the boy’s lips, and he felt a small puddle of drool collecting on his inner thigh.

 

“Hey,” Harry poked the boy’s cheek, failing to make him stir. “Hey you, wake up.”

Louis snorted in his sleep, snuffling his nose against the soft skin of the area where Harry’s hip met his leg. “Don’t let… The plum monkeys… Molest the… The naked burrito, Mama.”  
  
In any other situation, Harry would have found the young boy cute; but when he was faced with a raging boner that he had planned on being sorted by something other than a cold shower or a lonely wank, and a hot boy passed out on his lap, he found himself extremely pissed off and pushing the pretty boy onto the floor with a painful sounding thump. “Dude, you’re fucking wasted, get up.”  
  
“But I don’t wanna get up!” Louis whined, now awake and just as out of it as he was before, “I wanna go and find Cuuuuuurly!” He sniffed, rubbing his hands over his face. “Why haven’t I seen him again, Zayn? Do you think I scared him off when I said he had a pretty cock?”  
  
_No_ , Harry thought as he pulled on some old sweats, _you turned me on actually. He scooped a giggling Louis up into his arms, chuckling as the petit boy nuzzled his face into his bare torso and inhaled deeply. “Don’t think you did, mate.”  
_  
“I bet he’s not even _gay_ , Zayn! He probably thinks I’m a cock sucking weirdo… Which I am but shhhhhh,” He pressed his index finger to Harry’s lips, “Don’t tell Curly… I wanna suck his cock before he…” A kitten-like yawn escaped Louis’ lips as Harry carried him to his dorm. “Before he realises I’m not worth his time.”  
  
“You’re worth anyone’s time, Little One.” Harry sighed, but it was too late; Louis was already asleep, curled up against his tattooed chest and snoring lightly, realisation dawning upon Harry and hitting him like a tonne of bricks:

 

  
He was far gone for the pretty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm far too much of a perfectionist for my own good, I rewrote this about 5 times before I was happy with it. But now that I'm happy with it, I hope you are too!  
> All comments and Kudos are gratefully received :3  
> -L


End file.
